crystaldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa's companions from the Lekton labs
Rachel Field Rachel Field is Melissa's one year older sister and Melissa's only living relative. Rachel is the one who took care of Melissa in the evenings at Lekton after the experimentation was over. Rachel's powers center mainly around healing, with a few natural and secretly added powers that resemble Melissa's. Powers Mainly healing in quality, some powers sap the life out of enemies. She also has powers that are very close to Melissa's stronger powers. Pictures Octopus.jpg|Rachel in her octopus form, a form added by Clara to give Rachel some non-healing fighting moves and form. Cuttlefish.jpg|Rachel in her cuttlefish form. Dr. Beverly Crusher.jpg|Rachel in her first human form of Dr. Beverly Crusher from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Black Swan.jpg|Rachel in her black swan form. Albino King Cobra.jpg|Rachel in her albino King Cobra form. Kes.jpg|Rachel in her other human form of Kes from Star Trek: Voyager. Alan Red Alan Red is Melissa's friend with the ability to shapeshift into three different mythical animals, the gryphon, the three headed sea serpant, and cerebus the three headed dog. He also has two human forms and one other dog form. Powers Alan's powers revolve around his mythical forms and their abilities. But, he also has other powers that use brute strength and terror not found in any of his forms. Pictures Sprocket.jpg|Alan in his Sprocket form. Alan Tracy.JPG|Alan in his lesser used human form of Alan Tracy from the British TV series Thunderbirds. Gryphon2.jpg|Alan in his Gryphon form. Chakotay.jpg|Alan in his preferred human form of Chakotay from Star Trek: Voyager. Cerebus.jpg|Alan in his Cerebus form. Sea Serpant.jpg|Alan in his Sea Serpant form. Clara Slakeheart Clara (Pronounced with a long a) is Melissa's ex-Lekton scientist friend. Clara's transformation from a regular scientist with big ambitions to the one who helped Melissa and the others escape happened after she was given her first form, the saber-toother tiger, as a part of standerd Lekton lab practice. Upon meeting Melissa and Rachel, her conversion was complete and she decided to help these poor creatures escape. Powers Clara's powers rest mainly with her guns that she always has with her. She also has powers that come from her other forms as well, but most of them involve some kind of explosive. Pictures Black Saber Toothed Cat.jpg|Clara in her saber-toothed tiger form. Sergeant Calhoun.jpeg|Clara in her human form of Sergeant Calhoun from the Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph. Sailfish.jpg|Clara in her sailfish form. Bald Eagle.jpg|Clara in her bald eagle form. Seven of Nine.jpg|Clara in her other human form of Seven of Nine from Star Trek: Voyager. Seven of Nine 3.jpg|Clara as Seven of Nine, singing. Seven of Nine 2.jpg|Clara as Seven of Nine. B'Elanna "Kiwi" Torres Kiwi is Melissa's calm and loyal, yet sometimes quick tempered friend. This is due in large part to her powers and her human form. This anger, when ued in battle against enemies, can either completely obliterate or severly injure her enemies. All of her forms are completely random, but include some aspect of either calmness or anger to them. This is because the Lekton scientists wanted to see what would happen if calmness and anger came in close comtact with each other. Because of her human form, Kiwi also goes by B'Elanna. Powers Kiwi's powers all revolve around either anger or her ability to remain calm. When she combines these two, the result is most terrifying. Pictures Red Pegasus.jpg|Kiwi in her red pegasus form. Marbled Collie.jpg|Kiwi in her marbled collie form. Kitten Somali.jpg|Kiwi as a Somali kitten. Adult Somali.jpg|Kiwi in her Somali form. B'Elanna Torres.jpg|Kiwi in her human form of B'Elanna Torres from Star Trek: Voyager. Great White.jpg|Kiwi in her great white shark form. Tom "Ginger" Paris Ginger is Melissa's technical oriented friend. This is because of his human and some of the powers that he has. He has a laid back temperment and is always the one to calm down Kiwi when she gets into a rage. His forms are also very random, but this time it was to see what would happen when a laid back personality would interact with a techinally oriented personality. Because of his human form, Ginger also goes by Tom. Powers Ginger's powers reflect his techinal abilities and his relationship with Kiwi instead of his calm temperment. His powers all include some kind of technical tool. Pictures Tan Pegasus.jpg|Ginger in his tan pegasus form. Singapura Kitten.jpg|Ginger as a Singapura kitten. German Shepherd.jpg|Ginger in his german shepard form. Adult Singapura.jpg|Ginger in his Singapura form. Tom Paris.jpg|Ginger in his human form of Tom Paris from Star Trek: Voyager. Hammerhead Shark.jpg|Ginger in his hammerhead shark form. Category:NPC's